


Meeting your Idol

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Coldflash Short Stories [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, ColdFlash Week, Len is a Porn Star, M/M, Pre-Slash, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets dragged to a BDSM club and does not expect to meet Leo Stroker there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting your Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first day of Coldflash Week: Alternative Universe
> 
> Thanks to zephyr-fantasy for Len's Porn Name :D

Barry wasn’t a very kinky person. He was too awkward to flirt, most of the time, and when he did manage to pick someone up - or got picked up, that happened, too - the main goal was a simple orgasm.

He’d had more sex in the last two years than in the years before, when he’d still be hung up on his now very married best friend, but still. Not much experimentation.

Which is probably why he was fighting said best friend tooth and nail to not get dragged into _The Rogues’ Den_ , Central City’s biggest and highest rated BDSM club.

“Oh my god, Barry, don’t be such a baby,” Iris groaned as they stood on the other side of the streets. “It’s just a club. You won’t combust. You don’t have to participate, either.”

  
“Then why are we here?” Barry cried and looked away from the dark red lights proclaiming the name above the door. “And why are _you_ here with me?”

Iris rolled her eyes. “Because you need to get out of your comfort zone, experience some new things,” she explained for the fifth time. “And I’m here because Eddie is out of town and I want to see if the place might be interesting for the both of us.”

Barry looked at her, feeling scandalized. “Oh my god, don’t _tell_ me that!”

Iris smirked. “Why not? It’s not the first time you’d know something about our sexlife. I know Eddie tells you stuff during your workouts…”

“And I always tell him I don’t want to hear it!” Barry protested but Iris just rolled her eyes again.

“Let’s go,” she told him and took his hand. “We’re going in, stay for an hour or so, and you can see if anything seems interesting to you. If not, fine, we just leave. If you see something cool, just watch for a while.”

Barry let out a whine but let himself be led to the entrance. As if he’d ever be able to say no to Iris. It was probably his biggest flaw, that he still couldn’t do it, even after being over her.

***

The club was definitely not intended for dancing.

At the entrance was a hallway with an actual cloakroom. After checking in their jackets, Iris and Barry moved on to a heavy curtain, keeping the hallway separated from the rest of the club.

Inside, the main colors were black and red - “Very clicheé”, Iris said with a laugh - and it looked like a theater.

There was a stage in the middle, which was empty right now, and on the walls were various closed doors or more curtains. Around the stage were chairs and  tables, some of them filled with people.

Most of the guests were dressed normally - white shirt, dress pants, ties, even a smoking or two for the men, evening dresses for the women. Some, though…

“Is that man wearing a latex dress?” Barry whispered to Iris who followed his gaze.

“Seems like it,” she agreed. “Look, that man over there is on a leash.”

Barry tried to look everywhere and nowhere at the same time. This was such a new environment for him.

Iris didn’t seem to have the same problem. “Ohhhh, I love her dress!” she cooed and nodded at a tall brunette. The woman was clad in a tight corset that ended in a knee-long skirt, completely in black and purple. There were also buckles and chains on the dress, glittering in the low lights.

The woman either had very good ears or Iris was louder than she thought, because in the next moment, the woman looked at them and came over.

“Oh my god,” Barry mumbled and earned himself a jab in the ribs from Iris elbow.

“Hey there,” the woman said when she reached them. Her smile was blinding. “I’m guessing you’re new here.”

Iris returned the smile. “Is it that obvious?”

The woman laughed and shook their hands. “A bit, yeah. It’s that wide-eyed innocence you’re projecting. I’m Lisa, welcome to our den.”

Iris introduced herself and Barry followed her example. Then he frowned. “Wait, _your_ den? You mean -”

She nodded. “I’m one of the owners, yes. Which is another reason I know you’re new; I’ve never seen you before. Want a little explanation?”

They nodded and sat down at a table with Lisa.

“Okay,” Lisa said, flicking back her long hair. “This is the main room. We have shows sometimes, some done by us, some by regulars, others by people who book the stage. We also rent out for private events sometimes, or competitions.”

She pointed to the doors. “Behind every door is a private room. Most of them are themed, nursery, hospital, dark room, dungeon, things like that.”

Barry eyes widened at the list. “Uh… people are interested in all that?”

Lisa blinked and then laughed. “Oh, darling, you’re sweet,” she said and pinched his cheek. “That’s not even half of it.”

She pointed to the curtains. “Those are semi-private. People can close the curtains completely when they want to be undisturbed - people don’t follow them, but you know that there could always be someone to break the rules or stumble in - it’s a huge turn-on for some of our guests. Other times, you can leave the curtain half or fully open, inviting people in to watch you do your thing.”

Iris was listening eagerly and Barry already knew that his best friend would bring her husband here one day. He shuddered. Nothing he needed to imagine, really.

Lisa continued so Barry tuned back in.  

“We have toys in the rooms, as well as lube, condoms, sanitary tissues… We demand a clear bill of health from everyone who wants to use a room. The main room is open to everyone, but the rooms are only for members.”

“Why’s that?” asked Barry.

Lisa smiled. “Because that’s where people can have sex,” she said bluntly. “Out here, it’s just show. See and be seen. But behind curtains or doors, anything can happen. With your partner or with strangers. We’re not in the habit to allow disease in here.”

“That’s a great mindset,” Iris exclaimed. “Very responsible.”

Lisa shrugged. “It’s my brother’s rule. The club is his baby, he doesn’t want to take any risks.”

She looked at the main stage and grinned. “Speak of the devil. That’s him, he’s setting up the stage for the show tonight.”

Barry and Iris followed her gaze to the main stage. A man was standing there, shirtless, displaying tattoos all over his muscular arms and back. He was putting up a wooden frame, shaped like an X. Buckles were hanging from it, clearly intended to hold a human.

Barry’s mouth went dry. He imagined having those buckles across his wrists and ankles, hanging on that cross, legs spread… would he face forwards, or would his face be between the wooden bars, his back to the person shackling him? And why was that man so familiar?

Lisa waved and the man nodded to her. He applied some final touches, then left the stage and came over to their table.

“This is Len,” Iris introduced him. “My brother and co-owner of the club. He’s also our manager. Len, these are Iris and Barry. I was just explaining things to them.”

“Nice to meet you,” the man - Len - said, and suddenly Barry knew exactly why he was so familiar.

The arms, the chest, the face, and now the voice? It all had haunted him for more than a decade, ever since he first discovered the range of the internet.

Before him, holding out his hand to shake Barry’s, stood Leo Stroker, one of the best acclaimed gay porn stars in the US. And also the reason Barry realized he was bisexual.

Barry was so screwed.

(Literally, as it turned out a few hours later. And he’d _never_ tell Iris that story, no matter how much she begged after he became the fourth co-owner of _The Rogues’ Den_. And he threatened bodily harm (not the good kind) to Len, Lisa, and Mick for even thinking about telling her.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have high hopes of continuing this :D
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
